Stormfront
' ' Allegiances LightningClan Leader: Icestar - blue-silver she-cat Deputy: Brambleleaf - dark brown tom with a black tail, apprentice Yellowpaw Medicine Cat: Silverpelt - silver she-cat Warriors: Icefur - grayish white tom Dusktooth - black tom with amber tabby stripes on head Brambletangle - cream furred tom with black splotches Hawkspots - brown tabby tom Liontail - chubby golden tom, rumored to eat kittypet food Bramblehead - black tabby tom Squirrelfur - brown she-cat with a cream coloured tail, apprentice Blackpaw Firespots - ginger tom that is insulted at every chance Hawkeyes - dusky brown tabby tom Goldenpelt - golden she-cat, refuses to leave camp when asked on a patrol Hollypelt - black she-cat Icefoot - gray she-cat, Goldenpelt's best friend Bramblesplash - toroiseshell tom Eagle-eye - golden-brown tom, rarely hunts for the Clan Firetail - ginger tom with a brown muzzle, Squirrelfeather's mate, apprentice Windpaw Whiteflight - white tom, reliable senior warrior Fireflight - ginger tom, neglects the hunting part of training an apprentice Hawkclaw - black tabby tom with brown ears, Silvercloud's mate Runningstorm - brown-white tom, fights at every chance, insults Firespots the most Icepelt - beautiful blue she-cat Dawnriver - beautiful orange tabby she-cat Apprentices: Blackpaw - black tom, very energetic Windpaw - blue-white tom Yellowpaw - pretty tabby she-cat Queens: Squirrelfeather - brown-silver she-cat, mother of Firetail's kits Fernkit (tortoiseshell she-cat), Darkkit (black tom), and Shadowkit (black tom). Silvercloud - silver she-cat, mother of Hawkclaw's kits Flamekit (ginger tom) and Desertkit (gray-and-ginger she-cat with a lame leg). Elders: Hollywing - blue-green she-cat, mate to Lionstorm Lionstorm - golden tom, mate to Hollywing Sunwhisker - elderly golden she-cat, mate to Jaylegs; kits are Hollywing and Icestar Jaylegs - elderly black tom, mate to Sunwhisker TulipClan Leader: Redstar - brown she-cat with cream stripes Deputy: Squirrelflight - pale brown she-cat with knotted fur, apprentice Gingerpaw Medicine Cat: Suntail - sun coloured she-cat, apprentice Littleleaf (speckled gray she-cat) Warriors: Bramblespots - brown tom, was once a kittypet from far away, apprentice, Fernpaw Bramblestripe - light brown tom, formerly of CuteClan Windpelt - white tom with ginger smudges Windspots - white tom with a few tortoiseshell spots Tigereyes - black tom with great hunting skills Sandpelt - ginger she-cat Sandtalon - ginger tom with extraordinary fighting skills Flamefeather - fiery ginger tom Runningfeather - white tom with gray stripes Sunfur - golden tom Hazelfur - ginger tom with a dark stripe along his back Panthersky - black she-cat Icefang - silver tabby tom, experienced warrior, apprentice Twigpaw Apprentices: Twigpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat, daughter of two loners Fernpaw - grayish-white she-cat with small black flecks on tip of tail and back of neck Gingerpaw - ginger she-cat with dark ginger stripes and black ear-tips Queens: Windspirit - fluffy white and black tabby she-cat, kits are Sweetkit and Treekit Elders: Night-eyes - grayish-blue she-cat CuteClan Leader: Leopardstar - white she-cat with black spots Deputy: Silverfeather - silver she-cat, apprentice Mistpaw Medicine Cat: Whitepelt - white she-cat, apprentice Silverpaw Warriors: Tigerpelt - ginger tom, apprentice Shadowpaw Shimmerstripe - silver she-cat with a white stripe running along her back, apprentice, Firepaw Whiteflight - gray she-cat with white tabby stripes Brindlepool - tortoiseshell she-cat Owltooth - dusky brown tom Tigerhead - ginger tom with a black head Jaytangle - black tom Windblaze - white tom with ginger tabby stripes, apprentice, Fuzzypaw Leopardpool - golden she-cat with black spots Tigerfeather - tabby tom Hawklegs - brown tom, apprentice Windpaw Willowlegs - grayish-white she-cat Icetalon - blueish-silver tom Shadowspots - black tom with gray spots Silverstrike - silver she-cat Willowleaf - pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, apprentice Dawnpaw Yellowstripe - dusky brown she-cat Willow-eye - pretty black-and-white tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentices: Dawnpaw - small gray she-cat Windpaw - white tom Fuzzypaw - fluffy brown she-cat Firepaw - ginger tom Shadowpaw - black tom Mistpaw - light gray she-cat Silverpaw - silver she-cat with gray stripes, blind in one eye Queens: Icepelt - light gray she-cat, mother of Shadowspots' kits Hollykit(gray she-cat) and Yellowkit(pale ginger she-cat) Elders: Snaketail - tabby tom Darkbreath - black tom Willowfeather - white she-cat Brindlewing - tortoiseshell she-cat WolfClan Leader: Emberstar - Dark gray she-cat with black stripes on her head. Deputy: Lionclaw - tan she-cat with a bushy tail Medicine Cat: Rubyrain - bright ruby-red she-cat, apprentice, Puddlefern (grayish-blue she-cat) Warriors: Shardear - golden tom with a slit in his ear Nightslash - pitch-black tom with long claws, apprentice Poolpaw Blizzardfur - white she-cat Riverlegs - russian blue she-cat with a scar above her nose Sunstream - silver she-cat with gray stripes and blue eyes, apprentice, Swiftpaw Lilypool - silver she-cat with gray stripes and green eyes Amberpool - cinnamon she- cat with black paws and faded black stripes Owlflight - light brown and white tom Nightblade - pure black she-cat Moonstorm - dark gray long-haired tom with a gold splotch over his left eye Swifthawk - black tom Ambertail - ginger she-cat with a black tail-tip and chest Hedgegraze - startlingly black she-cat Apprentices: Poolpaw - russian blue tom Swiftpaw - black and gold tom Queens: Spiritflight - pure silver she-cat, mother of Nightslash's kits Treekit(brown tom with pale ginger paws, chest and tail tip) and Ghostkit(deceased) Flowerfur - tortoiseshell and white she-cat, kits are Falconkit, Rockkit and Mosskit Silverhawk - silver tabby she-cat, Shardear's mate Ripplefern - blue-silver she-cat, keeps mate secret Elders: Scarmouth - brown tom with a golden striped tail Addertail - brown tom with a darker tail Cats Outside Clans Ginger - ginger tom, mate is Sky Sky - blue-gray tabby she-cat, mate is Ginger, kits are Honey and Twigpaw Honey - yellowish pale ginger tom Amber - Tortoiseshell she-cat Tar - black tom Swift - black she-cat with one white paw Phantom - dark gray tom 'Prologue' A pretty silver-brown she-cat stood on the hill, watching the sunrise. A silver cat padded up to her. '' ''"A storm is coming." the silver cat said. '' ''"I hope my kits will be safe." the she-cat mewed. '' ''"They will, Squirrelfeather." the silver cat mewed. '' ''A star streaked across the sky. "The darkest shadow will haunt the fern, and fire will hunt a squirrel to the end." '' ''"What does that mean, Silverpelt?" Squirrelfeather asked worridly. '' ''"I don't know." Silverpelt admitted. '' ''"I'll be going back to camp." Squirrelfeather padded into the barren forest. '' ''"I actually did know." the silver she-cat mewed to herself. She shook her head. "Oh, StarClan, I can't do this to her!" '' ''A starry cat appeared in front of her. "It is the only way. She will lead the Clans to their destiny, but only with your help. You must take an apprentice, Desertkit. She will help you protect the Clan in these troubled days." "I can't do that to Desertkit after Shiningmoon did that to me, Lightningstar!" Silverpelt shook her head. '' ''"A splitting is coming. The Clans must be ready. Farewell, Silverpelt. It is the only way..." Lightningstar's form was swept away in the wind. She sighed, and turned back to her camp. '' ''-----'' ''"Desertkit, come on!" Silverpelt's sharp mew jolted Desertkit from her slumber. '' ''"Wha..." she mumbled groggily. "I have something to tell you." '' ''"Okay." The pretty little she-kit padded out of the nursery. She noticed a sad look in the older cat's eyes. "What's wrong?" '' ''"StarClan has told me that you will be my apprentice." '' ''"What?!" Desertkit was shocked. "I don't want to be a medicine cat! I want to be a warrior like Windpaw!" Silverpelt shook her head. '' ''"It's the only way, Desertkit." '' ''"No!!!" she wailed. It was all because of her broken paw, not what some fake ol' Clan said! "No!!" '' ''"I'm so sorry." Silverpelt looked at the sky. ''I hope you're right, Lightningstar. I hope you're right. She licked Desertkit's head and padded back into the nursery. She shook Squirrelfeather awake and motioned for her to come to the dirtplace. There she told the young queen what she had been dreading. '"You must leave LightningClan." Silverpelt mewed. '' "What? Why? I can't leave my kits!" Squirrelfeather asked, confused. '' ''"Do you remember what StarClan shared with me last night?" '' ''"Yes." '' ''"The part about fire hunting a squirrel to the end. I figured it out." '' ''Squirrelfeather gulped. "W-what is it?" '' ''"Firetail wants to kill you. You must leave LightningClan!" '' ''"He wouldn't do that! Please, let me think about this!" '' ''"Alright." Silverpelt padded into her den. She sighed. "StarClan, help me." '' Chapter 1 "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting!" Icestar's yowl woke Squirrelfeather. Her kits were bouncing with excitement. "Are we gonna be apprentices now?" Darkkit asked. Squirrelfeather remembered that her kits had turned their sixth moon. "Yes, it is, my dears!" she replied. "Mom!" Shadowkit mewed. "Yipee!" Fernkit squealed. "Come on now, out you go!" She pushed her kits out of the den. "As you all should know, Squirrelfeather's three kits have reached their sixth moon. It is time that they should become apprentices. Darkkit, come forward." Icestar meowed. Desperatly trying to keep himself dignified, Darkkit padded toward the Highstone. Squirrelfeather chuckled. "From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Darkpaw. Whiteflight, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a loyal and trustworthy warrior, and I hope you will pass your knowledge onto your new apprentice." Darkpaw eagerly touched noses with Whiteflight. "Fernkit, come forward." The little she-cat tripped as she rushed up to the Highstone. "From this moment, until she has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Fernpaw. Hawkclaw, you will be her mentor. You are an excellent warrior, and I hope you will pass your skills onto your new apprentice." Fernpaw quickly touched noses with Hawkclaw, then bounded over to her brother. "Shadowkit, come forward. From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Shadowpaw. Icepelt, you will be his mentor. You are a reliable warrior, and I hope you will pass your knowledge onto your new apprentice." Shadowpaw calmly touched noses with Icepelt, then ran over to his siblings. "From this moment on, until she has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Desertpaw. Dusktooth, you will be mentor to this young apprentice. You are a brave warrior, and I hope you will pass your skills onto your new apprentice." Squirrelfeather smiled. Desertpaw was an excellent cat, and she had gotten an excellent mentor. Desertpaw and Dusktooth touched noses. "Darkpaw! Fernpaw! Shadowpaw! Desertpaw!" the Clan chanted. "This meeting is now over." Icestar padded back into her den as Squirrelfeather's kits excitedly talked as they padded into the apprentice den. Desertpaw bounded up to her, limping slightly. Squirrelfeather felt sorry for the little she-cat. Ever since she was born, her mother, Silvercloud, was worried that she would never be able to serve her Clan in the fullest because she was born with a broken paw. "Squirrelfeather! Want to come hunting with me?" she asked. Squirrelfeather chuckled. "You have to ask Dusktooth first!" "It's alright, you can go." Dusktooth smiled. "Yay!" Desertpaw ran out of camp. "Uh-oh, better go catch her!" Dusktooth and Squirrelfeather laughed. Suddenly, Desertpaw howled in pain. "Desertpaw!" Dusktooth cried. ''Oh, StarClan, no... she thought as she raced after Desertpaw's mentor. Chapter 2 Desertpaw shrieked as the badger clawed her bad leg. She hissed at it and slowly backed away. "Desertpaw?" "Desertpaw!" Squirrelfeather and Dusktooth ran out of the camp and attacked the badger. Angered, the badger swatted at Desertpaw, directly connecting with her already injured paw. She heard a sickening crunch, collapsed, and fainted. ---- "Hello, little one." The stranger's mew woke Desertpaw. She blinked open her eyes and noticed that a starry cat was staring down at her. Great StarClan, I '''AM' in StarClan!'' "Am I... dead?" Desertpaw whispered. The stranger shook it's head. "Not yet. This was not supposed to happen. You must become a medicine cat apprentice." "No! No! Who are you? Why am I here? I want to be a warrior!" She buried her muzzle in her paws. "I am Lightningstar, the first leader of LightningClan. You must become a medicine cat! It is the only way..." Lightningstar's form was swept away in a sudden burst of wind. Desertpaw found herself falling... falling... falling... ---- "I think she's waking up." "Thank StarClan!" "Will she ever live with that leg?" "I don't know, Squirrelfeather." "Hush! Don't let her hear that!" "Desertpaw? Desertpaw, are you alright?" Desertpaw opened her eyes. Squirrelfeather, Silvercloud and Silverpelt stood around her. Behind Squirrelfeather was Fernpaw, trying to see Desertpaw. "I'm okay." she replied, groggily. Silvercloud sighed in relief. "The whole Clan's been worried about you!" Silvercloud mewed. "At least you're safe, and that's good enough for me!" Desertpaw noticed that all four of them were giving her sad looks. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked. "Should I tell her?" Silverpelt mewed. "I will." Squirrelfeather answered. "Desertpaw, you... can't be a warrior." "What do you mean?" she asked. "Look at your leg." Fernpaw motioned towards Desertpaw's lame paw. She looked at it and gasped. Deep gouges ran down her leg, and it was bent at an odd angle. Squirrelfeather was right. She would never be a true warrior. "There are other ways to serve your Clan." Silverpelt meowed. Desertpaw remembered what Lightningstar had said: You must become a medicine cat. It is the only way... Was it? Maybe it was. She really would never be a warrior like Squirrelfeather or Windpaw. "Silvercloud... and Silverpelt..." Desertpaw began. "What is it?" Silvercloud asked. "I... I want to... become a medicine cat." "Is that okay, Silverpelt?" her mother mewed. Silverpelt nodded. There was a knowing look in her eyes. Does she know something that I don't? Desertpaw yawned. "G'night." She curled up and fell asleep. Chapter 3 Squirrelfeather yawned and got up on her paws. It was strange to be sleeping in the warrior den again. She slowly padded by Firetail and peeked her head into the medicine cat den. Silverpelt and Desertpaw weren't there. Squirrelfeather padded out of the den and bumped into Firetail. "Watch it, fox dung!" he snarled. She was shocked. Her mate would never talk to her like that! Maybe Silverpelt was right. Maybe I should leave LightningClan... Squirrelfeather quickly padded out of camp. She heard footfalls behind her and froze. There was a yowl of anger, and Firetail leaped out of the shadows. "Firetail!" Squirrelfeather gasped as he slashed his claws down her leg. "What's wrong?" "You can't be here!" he snarled. "What? Why?" "You don't need to know." "I'm your mate! I have a right to know!" "Fine! A cat in my dreams told me to!" "Who?" "Scourge." Squirrelfeather's heart stopped. Her mother, Dovefeather, had told her stories of Scourge, the cat who had terrorised the Clan cats of a Clan called ThunderClan long ago. "How could you?!" she creeched. Blinded by anger, she hissed and clawed at her former mate. Firetail surprisingly did not put up a fight. "Icestar, help!" Firetail yowled. Squirrelfeather was surprised. She should be the one asking for help! "What's wrong, Firetail?" Icestar mewed as she padded out of camp. "Squirrelfeather attacked me!" he gasped, pretending to be gravely injured. "That's a lie! He attacked me when I went to make dirt!" Squirrelfeather snarled. "I choose to believe... Firetail." Icestar calmly walked back into camp. Firetail gave Squirrelfeather a smirk, and followed. Distraught, she sulkily padded back into camp. ---- "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting!" Icestar's yowl woke Squirrelfeather. She yawned and streched. Then she remembered: Icestar had said that she would exile her today! Why??? Why??? "Squirrelfeather! Come!" She reluctantly padded out of the warrior's den and up to the Highstone. Icestar menacingly glared down at her. "Last night at Moonhigh, Squirrelfeather attacked her own mate, Firetail. Brambleleaf has suggested that she must be driven from LightningClan. Who agrees with this punishment?" Icestar mewed. She tried to protest, but no words came out of her mouth. It was as if some cat was controlling her. "I agree!" Dusktooth called. "We can't have a murderer in our Clan!" Hawkclaw replied. Murmers of agreement rippled through the Clan. "Then it's settled. Squirrelfeather, you have until moonhigh tonight to leave LightningClan territory. LightningClan, you have my permission to kill Squirrelfeather tomorrow if she is sighted on our territory. Squirrelfeather, do you have any last words to say in your defence?" Icestar asked. "I have three things." she mewed. "Yes?" "First: Desertpaw, Fernpaw, Shadowpaw, and Darkpaw, I'll miss you." "Next?" "Icestar, I will respect your borders." "Good. And last?" Squirrelfeather turned to Firetail. "I'll always remember you." "Squirrelfeather, you may leave now. You have until moonhigh to leave our Clan's territory. Take your leave." She cleared her throat. "This meeting is now over!" Icestar jumped down from the Highstone. "I'm sorry, Squirrelfeather, but you must leave now. May StarClan light your path." Icestar dipped her head and padded away. A single tear tricked down Squirrelfeather's muzzle. "Mom! Mom!" Fernpaw, Shadowpaw and Darkpaw rushed up to her. "What is it, sweeties?" Squirrelfeather asked. "Goodbye." Fernpaw mewed. Darkpaw and Shadowpaw nodded. "Squirrelfeather! Out! Now!" Brambleleaf growled. "Yes, Brambleleaf." She dipped her head and sadly padded away. Her life as a loner had begun. 'Chapter 4' Squirrelfeather padded along the LightningClan border beside WolfClan. Night was falling, and she didn't want to get caught be a patrol. She stepped onto the dark WolfClan territory, looking for a place to sleep. Over by a large tree was a small rabbit burrow. I could fit in that. she thought. As she was crawling in, a tom's voice chuckled behind her. "Stuck, aren't you?" Squirrelfeather crawled back out, only to find that she iwas/i stuck! "Yes." she admitted. As the other cat pulled her out, the musky smell of WolfClan flooded over her. He had a light brown pelt with white spots here and there. "You smell of LightningClan. Who are you? I'm Owlflight, by the way." he asked. Squirrelfeather hesitated. Should she tell him that she was exiled from her Clan? "What's wrong?" he mewed. "If I tell you something, will you keep it a secret?" she pleaded. "It depends... Well, alright." Owlflight replied. "I... I was betrayed..." Squirrelfeather gulped. "And I was banished from my Clan... when I did nothing wrong." "Oh... So what do you want me to do?" "Keep it a secret, please. And if anyone asks, I'm a loner." "Well, I gotta go now." Owlflight bounded off, then paused. "You could come to WolfClan. We were attacked by CuteClan and lost some warriors." "But what if Icestar announces this at the Gathering?" Squirrelfeather mewed. "Then you'll have to take a new name for now. Something like Squirrel or Feather." Squirrelfeather thought for a moment. Owlflight was right, she couldn't live with her old name right now."I prefer Squirrel to Feather." she replied. "Squirrel it is, then." "But what about the ceremony?" "Ceremony? Squirrel, you aren't in a Clan anymore. There is no ceremony." "But what about StarClan?" "They'll understand. Now, I need to get going before Lionclaw starts searching for me." Owlflight padded away. "Wait! Owlflight!" Squirrel mewed. "Yeah?" "Please come meet me sometime." "Alright." Owlflight called as he dissapeared into the dark forest. Squirrel sighed and looked around for a place to call home. StarClan, help me. ---- Squirrel woke to growling. She opened her eyes to find an angry fox staring down at her. Squirrel had slept in an old den that she believed to be abandoned, but it was not so. "Get away, cat! My den! Mine!" it snarled. "How?" Squirrel gasped. This fox spoke cat! "It don't matter! You out now!" The fox swiped at her, but missed. "Tell me and maybe I'll move!" she hissed. "No! You out or die!" It snapped at Squirrel and caught her tail. She gave a yowl of fury and slashed at the fox. It growled and threw Squirrel into the wall of the den. "H-h-help!" she cried. "Squirrel!" a familiar voice responded. There was a blur of brown fur, and the fox yowled. "Owlflight!" Squirrel breathed a sigh of relief. "Get away!" Owlflight snarled at the fox. It easily batted the WolfClan warrior away and lunged for Squirrel. "No!" Owlflight got to his feet and pounced on the fox. Squirrel got up and nipped at its legs. Seeing that it was outnumbered, the fox growled and ran off into the fields; LightningClan territory. "They aren't going to be too happy about that." Owlflight mumbled. "Oh well." She yawned and scented for prey. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he warned. "Why?" "This is my territory. You would be stealing prey. If Emberstar ever found out you would be in big trouble." "Owlflight, where should I go?" "What?" "I need somewhere to live." "I know some loners not too far from WolfClan territory. C'mon, I'll show you." Owlflight padded towards a large grassy hill with a cave in the side. "This way." "Coming." Squirrel mewed. As they neared the cave, she could hear cats talking excitedly inside. "Amber!" Owlflight called. "Yeah, Owlflight?" A small tortoiseshell she-cat poked her head out of the cave. "What's this? A visitor?" Owlflight nodded. "Her name is Squirrel. Can she live here for a bit?" "Sure. Just lemme check something." Amber padded back into the den. "Hey, Tar! Do we got room for one more?" "Yeah, I think so." a tom called. Amber smiled as she padded back out of the cave. "Welcome to your new home, Squirrel!" "Thanks." she replied. "I better get going before Lionclaw has my pelt for being late on a patrol! See you!" Owlflight bounded off into the dark forest. "This way!" Amber mewed, motioning for Squirrel to follow her. She did just that, and entered the cave. There were five other cats living in the cave. A ginger cat looked up. "Hey, newcomer. I'm Ginger." What a unique name. Squirrel thought. A small pale ginger cat padded up to her. "Hiya! I'm Honey." he mewed. She nodded in awknoledgement. "Honey, get back here!" a blue-gray tabby she-cat scolded. "Sorry about that. I'm Sky." "Pleased to meet you." Squirrel dipped her head. "Hey, my name's Phantom." a dark gray tom mewed. "I'm Swift." A black she-cat licked her one white paw. Squirrel noticed that Tar had made her nest. It was near the back, next to Amber's. "Hope you like it." A black tom padded up to her. "Are you Tar?" Squirrel asked. "Yep. Why don't you get some rest? You look like you've had a rough morning. I'll wake you later." "Thanks." She laid down in her nest and wrapped her tail around her paws. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all... 'Chapter 5' Squirrel found herself in a barren landscape. Lightning flashed over a desolate forest, igniting the dead trees. A lone squirrel was aware of this, and fled towards some Two-leg nests. The fire raged after it, but could not enter the nests. Then a star fell from the sky and landed in the flames. From the flames came a tiger. The tiger had a burning tail and its eyes looked like stars. It turned and stared at Squirrel, its terrifying gaze seemed to burn into her fur. A sudden pain jolted up Squirrel's shoulder, and she woke up. Tar was standing above her, prodding her side with his paw. "What is it?" Squirrel mumbled. "A Gathering at the Brightrock. Come on, let's watch." Tar padded quietly out of the den. Squirrel noticed that no one else was here. They must be watching the Gathering. She got up and followed Tar. He led her through the field into WolfClan territory. "Shh. Follow me carefully." Tar whispered. Squirrel nodded in acknowledgment. They crept through the dark forest until they came to the edge of a clearing. Peeking through the bushes, she saw LightningClan, WolfClan and CuteClan talking. The leader of TulipClan, Redstar, padded into the clearing and jumped onto the Brightrock with Icestar, Emberstar and Leopardstar. "The Gathering shall now commence! Redstar, you first." Icestar mewed. Redstar nodded. "TulipClan has done well this moon. We have two new apprentices; Sweetpaw and Treepaw!" "Sweetpaw! Treepaw! Sweetpaw! Treepaw!" the Clans chanted. Leopardstar stood up. "CuteClan has had no troubles lately." She sat down as Emberstar rose. "WolfClan has found LightningClan scent on our territory. Other than that, we are doing fine." "I can explain the scent, Emberstar." Icestar meowed. "Yes, please do." Redstar agreed. "Go on." Emberstar mewed suspiciously. Icestar cleared her throat. "A few days ago, I found Squirrelfeather attacking her own mate, Firetail. He was near death when I found them. We banished her from LightningClan the next day." "Good riddance." Squirrel heard Firetail mutter. "I see." Emberstar sat down. "LightningClan has four new apprentices; Fernpaw, Darkpaw, Shadowpaw and Desertpaw." "Fernpaw! Darkpaw! Shadowpaw! Desertpaw!" the Clans cheered. Squirrel felt a mix of pride and sadness. She hoped they were doing well. "Is that all, Icestar?" Leopardstar asked. "Yes." Icestar nodded. "This Gathering is now over!" she yowled. The leaders jumped down from the Brightrock and led their Clans away. "Time to go!" Tar whispered. Squirrel got up and followed him. They were about halfway when they heard WolfClan approaching. "This way!" Tar hissed urgently. She followed him down a steep hill. "Ahh!" she shrieked as her paws slipped and she fell down into the fast-flowing river. "Squirrel!" Tar bounded across the riverbank and picked up a large branch in his mouth. "Gogg thi!" he mumbled. He held out the stick towards Squirrel but a large wave washed over her head, plunging her under the water. She heard Tar's cries, but she was too exhausted to fight against the current. Is this the end?''That was her last thought before she succumbed to the darkness. ---- "Hey! Wake up!" Squirrel opened an eye. A bright red cat was staring down at her. "Where..." She broke into a coughing fit. "Calm down. This is WolfClan's medicine cat." Tar padded up to Squirrel. "Is she okay?" "She's fine. You might want to stay in our Clan for a bit until you recover." the red she-cat mewed. "No, that's fine." Squirrel replied. She started to pad away when she realized that Tar wasn't following. "Tar? Come on!" Tar shook his head. "I'm joining WolfClan." Squirrel gasped. "Why?" "I feel that it's the right life for me. Fighting battles, supporting the Clan... It sounds so exciting!" "But what about Amber and everyone else?" Tar looked at his paws. "Just.... tell them the truth. I won't be going back." "Okay... I'll tell Amber. Goodbye." "I hope we see each other again." "May StarClan light your path." the WolfClan she-cat mewed. She and Tar padded deeper into the forest, leaving Squirrel alone. ''Better get going. ''Squirrel ran back to the cave. "Hiya!" Honeypaw mewed as she entered the den. "Oh, there you are!" Sky looked up."What took you so long?" "I got held up." Squirrel replied. "Where's Tar?" Amber asked. "He... um... he joined WolfClan." "What?!" Ginger looked shocked, as well as Amber. "It's true!" she meowed. Amber shook her head. "He always was a one for excitement, that Tar. I hope he knows what he's getting into." "Why? How do you know what living in a Clan is like?" Amber looked Squirrel eye-to-eye. "Don't you recognize me? I'm Amberfrost. Your sister, Squirrelifeather/i!" Squirrel gasped. "A-a-amberfrost! It '''is' you!" "You two are sisters?" Sky asked. Squirrel nodded, her eyes starting to fill with tears of joy. "I was banished out of LightningClan seasons ago, for something I didn't do." Amber replied. "Amberfrost, I thought I'd never see you again!" Squirrel pressed her muzzle into her sister's fur, crying. "Me neither, Squirrelfeather." "Squirrelfeather? I knew I'd find you!" Squirrel whipped around to find Firetail and his apprentice, Windpaw, growling at the entrance to the cave. "Time to die, traitor!" Chapter 6 Category:Story Category:Fan Fiction